blacknwhitefandomcom-20200215-history
Soldier Concepts: Classes
This page lists the different types of troopers in the Trinity organization. =Trapper= These members are quite similar to the Assassins in both appearance and method of working, instead of the usual hat as seen for most Trinity troopers, they wear hoods from their coats (Which usually isn't supplied), the coat is often stuffed with concealed weaponry, the only two weapons that are seen is the Crossbow and Rapier. They are very light on their feet and are strongly adept with Parkour (otherwise known as free-running). They carry smoke bombs to cover escape, and the smoke bombs release fragrances that would betray strong noses. The common role of the Trapper is, as their name suggests, to chase down those running away, but they also serve as the common discreet killer. =Rat= The Rats are the snipers of the Trinity organization, they have the ability to shadowfade, and usually carry single-shot bolt action rifles that need to be reloaded with every shot. Their coats are more often multi-weather-purpose coats, with cloaks over their dominant arm. They're usually perched upon rooftops and other areas where Snipers usually are. The denoting looks of the Rat is having goggles that appear to zoom in with their dominant eye, the goggles always appear to have red lenses. Any squad of Rats from multiple buildings can create an immense amount of havoc. =Fencer= Despite their name, the Trinity Fencers do not always carry Rapiers, they carry any melee weapon that's sharpened to the point in general. They also wear light armor over their coats (which is already armored inside), which makes them fitting for the common foot soldier that is often arriving fast and sharply. They appear like the Wardens standard uniform, minus the customization, decorations, and unique sense of flair, shortly put, they wear hats. They may also carry hand crossbows and/or flintlock pistols. Though thrown or ballistically launched melee weapons are more common. Shotguns are also a common point in terms of warfare. =Weasel= The underground of Trinity, these people often serve as spies, and are very good with CQC and Parkour like the Trapper, if a Weasel is found out, their main objective is to flee, or, if they're aggressive, kill all witnesses. After being found out, the Weasel will most likely change to a Trapper, these shifts of jobs helps keep the Weasels safe and sound, let alone, all of Trinity, as the killer will most likely be in the shadows as a more enhanced killer, letting new Weasels flow in. They don't wear coats, and instead, wear business suits instead of the standard uniform, they may or may not have any concealed weaponry as well. They are also messengers if the field the soldiers are in have no radio or cellphone signals. They also may carry silenced/supressed ranged weapons. They also carry smoke grenades and mines. =Tank= As heavily implied by the name, these men wear heavier armor, and helmets. They often have two-handed weapons, or otherwise, shields and other weapons. They'll have Fencer entourages with them. Unlike most members of Trinity, the Tanks aren't as fast, and often use brute strength other than light feet or sleight of hand. They are unable to do parkour, let alone, be very evasive, and must instead, hold their own ground when battling. Though compared to other members, they're the most destructive, often wielding LMGs, HMGs, Siege weaponry, and the two-handed weapons mentioned from before. Tank's armor is fully and wholesomely bulletproof, safe for Anti-Tank (irony) rounds, and in some cases, armor-piercing. =Apothecary= As by the name, the Apothecaries are mainly the medics, though these medics are not like most, they can be very combat orientated, and may use chemicals, knives, and anything else that would be useful in a battle. They are also armed with Crossbows, which bolts may be poisoned, and poisoned knives as well, if at all possible. Though all have throwing syringes and loose-latched scissor blades. And on the other hand, immune to almost all poisons, it's thought that they gained this immunity through the many years of build-up to immunity. Apothecaries may also use marksman rifles, pistols, and assault rifles. It's known that Apothecaries often have expert knowledge on drugs, though not all, as the combat orientated can identify where vital points are and where to hit where it hurts. =Preserver= The ranged version of the Fencer, often specialized with a ranged weapon, though may have a knife or something similar. They often serve as pilots. =Venerandum Diabolus/Diabolus Pulcher= As coming along with Solar being a high-ranking field leader, he has his own type of troopers called the Trinitatem Venerandum Diabolus/Trinitatem Diabolus Pulcher (Trinity Honorable Devil/Trinity Beautiful Devil, Depending on the gender), which, like him, are jacks-of-all-trades. After observing some important figures, they are trained with a unique sense of flair, they have very heightened methods of attacks, and often improvise a lot, though, like Solar, have relatively poor defensive, and often use their speed. They are mostly like the Trapper, though can focus on any other things, showing as equal adaptability as their class maker. It is also a notatable fact that these type of soldiers are actually Wardens =Magistrate= Despite the name, these troopers are not, in any way, politically connected, they are instead Trinity's magicians, warlocks, you name it, though they only wear Robes. They can serve as mobile artillery, being able to summon meteor storms of conjure gigantic demons or fireballs, they are also able to boost their comrades' abilities, making them very dangerous if on the field with all of these powers. They are often guarded by Fencers or Preservers. Warlock Magistrates wear closed hoods, where magician Magistrates wear hats. =Dragonologist= If things need to be non-lethal, Dragonologists are often sent over, they are practitioners of MMA (Mixed Martial Arts), and are only lethal when wanted, either by their strength, or using cestuses or bladed boots. They wear light armor, but don't know a whole lot of parkour compared to their cousins, but instead, is still able to jump off walls, and unlike most, backflip and frontflip allowing quicker advances and retreats compared to the other classes' critical guard and backstep. They also have learned the side dash ability, compared to most. =Jesters= This class is dedicated to the online hack activist under the screenname, th3j35t3r, whom hacked a new hate-based website from the Westboro Church against the Oklahoma Tornadoes, and turned it into an Oklahoma Tornado Relief Donation Page, Jester, your deeds have pleased a whole lot of us, thank you for showing the good within humanity. "On the eighth day, the Gods created hackers, they saw it was good.", this statement is what all of the Jesters in the Trinity Organization stand by, despite different religions, they all knew that they had a bit of a thumb and a role to play within the organization, dressed up in business suits, often carrying messenger bags and pistols. The Jesters are often those who help the Weasels do their infiltration and work. It's thought that the Jesters are often far behind Trinity's lines, safely supporting all of their friends with their laptops. Jesters out on the field are often guarded, should they be killed, however, the laptops of those dead will be outputted by a DoS unless accessing a Trinity network or powerline back home (Not on Mobius). It's also noted that Jesters are usually the handlers. =Jokers= Field Jesters, Jokers are combat engineers, able to use deployable robots and sentry turrets. They are usually the first line of defense for Trinity's lands. They are also deconstruction explosive ordinance. It is also highly likely to find one or two within a squad, and always one or two in vehicles. It's also known that they drive the land vehicles of Trinity on occasion, but more importantly, develop them. After the JKirk war along with an economic boom, the Jokers were formed in order to research upon vehicles and make the best out of the economic boom to make more and more vehicles for the Organization. It is also notable that when being near a Joker, a jammer within their helmet would jam any nearby radio and communications equipment, though this also applies to allies unless they're in a certain area of effect in the larger area of effect. =Dracowolf= Though not really a class available to all, the Dracowolf is an armored attack wolf that serves as sniffers, trackers, and most of all, a lethal pet and companion. They may be encountered with Trinitarian troops which handle them. They're called Dracowolves due to the unarmored point on their belly.